


tear me to pieces, skin to bone

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clearly diverging from Infinity War though, M/M, Not Wanda Friendly, Pre-Slash, Slight spoiler for Infinity War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Люди склонны к эмоциям, что изрядно усложняет им жизнь. Им постоянно хочется спрятать свои чувства – хочется притвориться, что они непогрешимы. Мантис думает, что это или очень отважно, или просто глупо. В конце концов, эмоции ведь предназначены для того, чтобы переживать их.Вопрос: «Что бы почувствовала Мантис, если бы коснулась Тони?»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Mantis & James "Bucky" Barnes, Mantis & Tony Stark, Pre-Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	tear me to pieces, skin to bone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tear me to pieces, skin to bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584098) by [withered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered). 



Эмоции непостоянны и хрупки.

Как и галактики, эмоции взрываются и угасают, растут и поглощают. Они робко мерцают или яростно мигают в бесконечной темноте, будто только проснулись. А иногда просто разрастаются – темные и будто осуждающие, и лед на них сверкает в свете ближайшего из солнц.

Легче различать эмоции, когда представляешь их вот такими.

Так проще понять, когда жизнь любой из таких планет заканчивается, и Мантис знает, что почувствуют ее обитатели в последние мгновения, знает, как это называется, когда она слышит эхо – последний крик кого-то перед тем, как не будет больше ничего.

Она уверена, что эмоции существуют в градусах, а не категориях.

В конце концов, она же различает намерения, когда получает ушибы, знает, как понять, когда удар – это несчастный случай, а когда кровоподтек остается на теле свидетельством того, что ее хотели убить.

Первая эмоция, которую она учится различать, – это гнев, и след от такого ушиба яркий, злой, жестокий, как если бы звезда взорвалась. Будто во внутреннюю поверхность глаз вонзились иглы, и насилие отдается металлом на языке, отравляет привкусом крови, которой вовсе и нет на самом деле, но Мантис все равно чувствует ее во рту. Гнев, как она узнает, способен обжечь.

Но с другой стороны горе еще хуже.

Невозможный груз на слабых плечах, заставляющий склонить голову в скорби, в знак почтения к потере, чувство которой терзает без остановки. Мантис представляется эта растущая планета ужасающей тенью в глубине вселенной, а еще ей вспоминается вид Дракса с громадным валуном на спине.

То, что чувствуется таким неподъемно тяжелым, будто вот-вот раздавит, оставляет за собой ушибы, которые не сходят всю вечность.

Горю подобна грусть, но все же она больше похожа на яму, на бездонную пропасть, в которую, однажды поскользнувшись, падаешь, а иногда и остаешься в ней навсегда. Мантис чувствует только оглушающее ничего. Нет никаких ушибов, нет звезд или планет, только темнота, удушающая и пустая.

Грусть, думает Мантис, пугает ее больше всего.

А на Земле печаль – это эмоция, которую многие люди испытывают почти легко, пусть и пытаются ее скрыть.

Джеймс Барнс – воплощение грусти; она кружится внутри него, как сжавшаяся звезда, мешается с чувством вины, гнева и отчаяния. Мантис не может понять, что ему довелось пережить, чтобы стать таким, но, должно быть, что-то на самом деле ужасное. Тем не менее, Мантис решает, что он не поглощен черной дырой, он все-таки борется, в нем еще есть какой-то свет – какая-то хрупкая, драгоценная надежда, мерцающая внутри вопреки всему.

Люди очаровывают ее.

Когда команда Стражей входит в комнату, ощущается напряжение, но это неудивительно.

Они чужие на их земле, но люди кажутся куда более настороженными по отношению к своим, чем из-за Стражей, особенно в присутствии одного мужчины.

Когда она впервые встречает этого человека, Тони Старка, Мантис уверена, что именно почувствует, когда прикоснется к нему.

Гнев. Стыд. Разочарование. Страх. Чувство вины. Печаль. Знакомая смесь для всех героев, особенно очевидная в людях, если Квилл, конечно, подлинный образец своего вида.

Но Мантис догадывается, что настоящий пример – это тот мужчина. Она видит это по его глазам и в том, как он держится, когда обнимает своих друзей: мальчика, красного андроида и другого человека в таких же доспехах.

Люди склонны к эмоциям, но едва ли справляются с ними. 

Им постоянно хочется спрятать свои чувства – хочется притвориться, что они непогрешимы.

И Тони Старк блестяще отыгрывает свою роль. Чванство. Наглость. Сарказм. Он очень напоминает Мантис Ракету, и судя по тому, как енот ворчит, он тоже догадался и пока не знает, что делать с этой информацией.

Когда она наконец его касается, ледяной холод стекает по ее позвоночнику.

Она отшатывается, не помня себя, и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, пораженная до глубины души. Коротко оглядывает его, проверяя, что, да, он дышит, у него выражение удивления на лице, его руки двигаются. Он… он жив, но это невозможно, ведь…

Она тянется к нему, желая убедится, и хоть он отступает на шаг, она все равно проявляет настойчивость, пусть мальчик и вопит что-то в духе: «Она собирается отложить яйца на его груди!»

Он раздраженно вздыхает:

– Питер, она ничего такого не…

– Ты мертв, – перебивает его Мантис.

Это просто невозможно.

У нее под пальцами пульс, его кожа теплая, глаза сверкают сквозь стекла солнцезащитных очков… подождите, что?

Он смотрит на нее с опаской, и собравшиеся вокруг «могучие герои Земли» тоже выглядят в разной степени смущенными.

Она не отпускает его запястье, только сжимает крепче – проверяет, ищет хоть что-то.

– Она эмпат, – обьясняет Гамора, пока Мантис смотрит на него в полном отчаянии. Ну не может же он, разве нет?..

Мантис еще молода, она осознает, что, конечно, ее знаний недостаточно, но это…

– Как ты вообще живешь?

Она не замечает, когда шепчет это, что в комнате совсем тихо, и люди вокруг беспокойно ерзают. Мантис все равно, ей хочется узнать ответ, и он, Тони Старк, с ходу все понимает и сверкает легкомысленной улыбкой:

– На чистой злости.

Она отходит, чувствуя, какие тревожные чувства во всех вокруг, прежде чем он прочищает горло и снимает очки. Последовавший одновременный шокированный выдох от всех вокруг звучит почти комично.

– Твои глаза…

– Все с тобой понятно, – констатирует рыжая девушка с недовольным вздохом, хотя очевидно, что она раздражена до предела. – Ты просто не можешь жить спокойно, не так ли? Впрочем, ты всегда был бессердечной машиной.

– Говоришь так, будто это плохо, – ровно произносит Небула, но в ее голосе нешуточная угроза.

– Что с тобой сделали? – тихо шепчет Мантис.

– То, что я сам должен был сделать давным-давно.

Его голос не дрожит. Нет ни сожалений, ни стеснения за то, на что ему пришлось решиться, – понимает Мантис.

Он знал.

Он знал, и все равно сделал это.

Я хотел быть сильным, чтобы встретиться с опасностью лицом к лицу. Я хотел быть достаточно сильным, чтобы защитить их, – почти буквально читает она его мысль в единственном честном взгляде для нее одной. Ее предположения подтверждаются. 

Тони Старк взмахивает рукой, поднимая в комнате голограммы с картами и планами стратегий битвы, и спокойно заявляет:

– Раз уж мы решили этот вопрос, то время показать тем плохим парням, где раки зимуют.

Джеймс Барнс заинтересовано выпрямляется, и Мантис не удивлена.

Он сияет теплом, и в этом все: сила, настоящая уверенность, надежда, что теплится в груди Джеймса Барнса. Кажется, его вера лучится изнутри, естественная и всеохватывающая, она освещает его, как лампочку, и вот тогда Мантис знает наверняка.

Тони Старк не сравним с планетой или звездой, он сверхновая.

«Люди, – решает Мантис, – никогда не перестанут изумлять меня».


End file.
